


(Methought I heard a voice cry) 'Sleep no more!'

by lunarperigee (nilavu)



Series: what's in a name? [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilavu/pseuds/lunarperigee
Summary: Keonhee opens his eyes.And turns onto his left side.This is not good. They have a concert tomorrow. He should sleep.He sighs."Geonhak-hyung, can you put me to sleep?"
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Series: what's in a name? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	(Methought I heard a voice cry) 'Sleep no more!'

Keonhee opens his eyes. 

And turns onto his left side.

He shuts his eyes and hopes for the best. 

But sleep is nowhere in sight, so he ends up turning onto his right side. Again, that is futile. It seems as though the adrenaline from their rehearsal earlier has not left him - he's still on some sort of high - and that translates now into no sleep. This is not the first time this has happened of course. Keonhee is like this after nearly every rehearsal and performance (unlike say, Hwanwoong, who drops like a stone as soon as he sees a bed after a performance). 

Sometimes, Keonhee can't sleep the day before a performance or concert either, too jittery with nerves and excitement to even think about getting some shut eye.

But by whatever blessing, Keonhee finds himself drifting off into a murky state (where he probably couldn't tell the difference between his left hand and his right foot) at some god-awful hour - until that is, he hears some rustling. It's quiet enough, but he still hears it and the foggy veil of slumber is lifted in an instant. 

His eyes are still closed, but he knows - it's Geonhak. They're sharing the room and Keonhee finds himself with increasing self-awareness and clarity with every passing moment. 

This is not good. They have a concert tomorrow. He should sleep.

But Keonhee knows there's no point in repeating that to himself like a mantra. He can hear Geonhak still rustling about, trying to be as quiet as possible (but not quiet enough). Keonhee can also hear him going to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 

He seems to come back as soon as he goes in and soon enough, he hears Geonhak texting someone. 

Keonhee sighs. There's no way he's getting any sleep now.

Brrrrr! Brrrr!

Keonhee frowns. 

Is that...his phone? 

Keonhee sits up in bed. He grabs his phone, and squinting at the brightness, reads the time. Nearly half five in the morning. Nope, not good.

Keonhee turns around in his bed, facing his hyung.

"Geonhak-hyung, can you put me to sleep?"

Keonhee is well aware how horrendous his voice, somewhat groggy with unattainable sleep and a slight whine, sounds. He is also well aware that his hyung wouldn't say no, not when Keonhee's like this. Geonhak is in charge of him when he gets like this, always keeping an eye out to make sure he gets enough rest, so usually he doesn't need to ask. However, even Geonhak had been wiped out from their rehearsal, that was how soundly he slept (and snored).

"Okay, sure. Move over a bit."

Keonhee moves over as instructed and Geonhak easily slides under the covers and into his bed.

"Come here."

Geonhak holds his arm out a bit and Keonhee doesn't need to be told twice. He moves closer so that Geonhak can wrap an arm around him (and if Keonhee also decides to hug him back, that's no one's business). 

Keonhee closes his eyes, enjoying being held and tries his very best to sleep. He soon feels Geonhak retracting his arm and instead patting him rather strongly on the chest in an effort to put him to sleep. 

Nope. Keonhee checks it off his mental checklist. That doesn't work either.

A few minutes later, the pats come to a slow stop, with his hyung's hands resting on his chest and him snoring. Keonhee sighs, then accepts defeat.

He presses his head closer to Geonhak's side and his hyung unknowingly extends his arms and holds Keonhee tighter to himself.

Keonhee sighs again, closes his eyes and settles for listening to his hyung's snores.

It's only about twenty minutes later that Geonhak slowly awakens, to Keonhee's surprise. They stay like that for a while, Keonhee curling up beside Geonhak, with his arms around him. 

Soon enough, Geonhak clears his throat and makes a move to get up. Keonhee obligingly moves away from him.

"Sleep. I'm going to go exercise now. I'll be back soon."

And with those words, his hyung leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Keonhee hugs himself, remembers the warmth of his hyung's arms and slowly drifts off to sleep.

***

When Geonhak finally finishes exercising, he is extremely sweaty so he's a bit torn on whether to go shower first or go eat and then shower. 

He finally settles on eating when he hears his stomach growl.

Geonhak reaches the hotel restaurant rather quickly, only to see Seoho and Youngjo sitting together eating breakfast. They look up when they see him arrive.

"You were exercising, weren't you?" Youngjo asks as soon as he sits down. "Is Keonhee not up yet?"

Geonhak shakes his head. "I don't think he'll be up soon either."

"Just tell him I'm going to get my hair and makeup done first, before him," Seoho says, "he'll be down real quick then."

Geonhak nearly rolls his eyes at that.

Youngjo is more understanding. "He couldn't sleep, could he? He always gets like that before performances."

"But we can't just let him sleep," Seoho interjects, "we have a concert."

"Gunmin-ie's right, Geonhak-ie, you should go wake him up."

Before Geonhak can reply, Seoho adds in, "You both make a good team so it should be you who wakes him up."

"You're both roommates, too."

Geonhak looks from Seoho to Youngjo. He has a sneaky suspicion that his hyungs are plotting together so they don't have to wake Keonhee up. The fact is, waking up Keonhee can be a Herculean task. These days, he's only a bit better than Hwanwoong. (Though Hwanwoong could probably sleep through an apocalyptic event, and Geonhak at least knows Keonhee isn't that bad.)

Whatever, Geonhak thinks as he sets down his fork, he can handle it.

"Fine," he says as he gets up from his seat, "I'll wake him up."

He can see his hyungs giving each other a high five under the table as he walks away from them and out the door.

***

'Starry night~'

Geonhak really loves his sunbaenim group, really he does. But there's a limit to how many times he can stomach hearing the same two lyrics to the same song repeatedly (especially in the morning). By his count, this is the-

'Starry night~'

Geonhak nearly growls as he turns Keonhee's alarm off (AGAIN). It's, what, the 16th time now? (Just how many alarms has he set? Obviously the alarms aren't doing their job.)

Geonhak turns to look at the figure sprawled on the bed. Keonhee is lying like a starfish on his stomach, long limbs reaching each corner of the bed.

"Yah."

Geonhak starts gently calling him (the best way to start off, in Geonhak's humble opinion). 

"Yah, Keonhee-ah."

Geonhak adds in a little shake (for good measure, he thinks). No response.

"Keonhee-ah, get up. We have a concert."

Geonhak decides to put a bit of aggressiveness into his shake. He sighs when that doesn't work either.

'Starry night~'

Goddamn it, Geonhak thinks as he turns it off. Hasn't he turned off all the alarms by now? (As Geonhak will later find out, Keonhee has set exactly 20 alarms and he has three more to go.)

Right, that's it, Geonhak thinks. He's had enough. He sighs as he prepares himself for the latest course of action. There's nothing for it except this.

Geonhak takes a deep breath, tries his best not to be too loud (he doesn't want their neighbours waking up - no matter what, his parents raised him to be polite), grabs Keonhee's butt and shakes.

"Yah! Lee Keonhee! Wake up! We have a concert!"

"Hyung..?" Keonhee whines sleepily.

Geonhak doesn't stop then, although he lessens the force of his shakes.

"Come on, Keonhee-ah."

"Hyunggg...stoooppppp." 

Geonhak finally listens and ends it. Keonhee turns over, rubbing his backside. 

"Hyung, what were you doing?! You could have just called me!"

Geonhak sighs. "I di-"

'Starry night~'

Geonhak glares at Keonhee's phone and Keonhee hurriedly turns off the alarm.

Geonhak turns around and gets his clothes so that he can finally go take his shower when Keonhee sheepishly calls out a thank you. 

(Keonhee will also later complain about what he is 100% sure are bruises on his butt due to Geonhak's aggressive shaking and Geonhak will roll his eyes and tell him to wake up by himself then the next time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the events in this fic ARE canon: [as explained by the main characters themselves at 6:48](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DcruC8Enwwk)
> 
> [my Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ikeonheek)


End file.
